The Sword of Oblivion's Flames
by Nechrono21
Summary: When Naruto gets a mission from the Daimyo himself, trouble starts to follow Naruto as he and his friends set out to recover a ceremonial sword. i know im not too good with summaries but just bear with me plz. this is my first FF so plz R&R :D
1. prologue, i DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The Sword of Oblivion's Flames

It has been almost 15 years since Sasuke has left the village. In his absence there have been many changes through out Konoha. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and the others have all gotten married except one, who awaits her princes return.

Prologue

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you'd show up. I've been waiting for over an hour now," said the Hokage as she turned to face the voice.

"Sorry, I was helping Hinata move into our new house," the voice said.

"Hmm…well I don't want to get on her bad side. She IS a woman after all."

'_Too true Hokage-sama,' _thought the person in the shadows.

" I have an assignment for you, if you are willing to accept, of course."

"When have I ever refused an assignment, Hokage-sama?" the voice asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I highly doubt you do," retorted the Hokage.

"Touché…anyway what's the assignment Hokage-sama?"

"It's a retrieval mission, something of the greatest value has been stolen from the Daimyo, and he has requested for you to personally retrieve it for him. You are, after all his nephew, right Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "nephew once-removed, but yes, I am his nephew. Who is my team Baa-chan?"

Tsunade face-faulted at the sudden informality, 'Baa-chan,' she got up from behind her desk and stalked over to Naruto with the intent to kill.

"OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Naruto complained as he got his left ear practically ripped off as she threw him through the door.

"How many times have I told you not to call me _Baa-chan_?" she asked him while she dragged him back into her office by the same ear she threw him out. "Your team is yours to choose, and since this is a mission of utmost importance you may choose 5 others for two three man cells, understood, Naruto?"

Naruto was rubbing his ear while nodding his head vigorously.

"Good, now leave I have paperwork to do."

"Seeya…Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out the window, leaving a furious Tsunade, and a very confused shizune, who had just walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 1:Surprise!, I DONT OWN NARUTO

Chapter One

"I wonder who I should take with me," Naruto said to himself as he sped across the rooftops to get home on time, "Hinata and Sakura-chan are obvious choices since they can both heal me when I get banged up. Umm…Kiba and Akimaru would be a good choice as well. Then there's Shikamaru and Choji. But I could also use Shino and his bugs," a shudder ran down Naruto's spine as he thought of the bugs crawling under Shino's skin, "um...damnit! I cant make choices like this! Maybe Hinata and Sakura can help me choose, since I have already chosen them for their medical ninjustu skills."

As Naruto was just about to land in fornt of his house a kunai landed right next to him with a note attached. He bent down and read the note:

_Naruto, DO NOT look for the Daimyo's lost item, it will only cause you pain and suffering. Please if there was ever a time to listen to anybody it would be now and me._

Perplexed by the note, but not really caring much, Naruto shoved it in his pocket and went inside, where a frying pan hit him in the back of the head.

"OOOWWWW!!!! What the hell?" he yelled as he fell to the floor clutching the back of his head.

Hinata stood there eyes frozen in terror at what she had just done to her husband. "N-n-Naruto! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was y-y-you! T-this guy has b-been wondering around outside a-all day and I th-thought that he h-h-had finally decided to a-a-attack!"

Naruto groaned as he sat up, a large lump appearing on the left half of the back of his head, "Ayesh Hinata, you could at least give a warning or something..anyway I need your help for a mission, can you go get sakura-chan, while I go put ice on this lump?" he said pointing to a large protrusion on his head.

"O-o-of course Naruto-kun," and with that she ran off to get Sakura from the Konoha Hospital.

Naruto went to the fridge and grabbed an icepack, and went to sit down. On his way into the living room he was thinking about the promise he had made to Sakura-chan all those years ago. '_be patient Sakura-chan, I WILL bring him back. I just need more time' _


	3. Chapter 2:RAMEN!, I DONT OWN NARUTO

Chapter two

Naruto was waiting for the lump on the back of his head to go down when he heard a knock at the front door. Wondering who could be knocking, he got up and went to the door to answer it. Standing there on the porch was the Ichiraku's, naruto's favorite Ramen-makers.

"Here ya go Naruto!" Ayame said with a big smile on her face as she thrusted a big bowl of ramen into his hands, "consider it a house warming gift."

"we wanted to see what you thought of the new flavor before we actually put it on the market, so please be honest ok?" said Teuchi.

"You guys mean I get to be the first one ever to taste the newest Ichiraku flavor?!?! AWESOME!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air, very nearly spilling the ramen on the ground. "Whoops," he said, "better go sit down and eat this. You guys can come on in if you want."

the Ichiraku's slipped off their sandals and went in the house. It had a blue-ish gray of the Hyuuga family for the wall paint and the orange of Naruto's jumpsuits for the doors and frames.

"um...Naruto-san, why is it colored like this? I don't mean its a bad combination," Ayame said quickly as though she might have offended him, "but it just seems odd dont you think?"

"I don't really know Ayame-san, Hinata did the decorating...i just hauled everything in," naruto said stuffing his mouth with the new ramen, "by the way, this stuff is GREAT! What's this flavor called?"

"Well, we havent really decided on a name yet, but we'll get back to you as soon as we do though, ok?" Teuchi said.

"Naruto-kun, I got Sakura and...oh," Hinata said as she walked into the living room, "Hello Ayame-san and Teuchi-san. What are you doing here?"

"We're having Naruto-san taste-test our newest Ichiraku flavor, would you like some?" Teuchi asked as he held out a bowl for hinata.

"No thank you, we have to get moving don't we Naruto-kun?" she said looking at him sternly.

Naruto sighed, gave the bowl back to Ayame and said, "yeah she's right we really do need to get going. Thanks a lot for the ramen. The best, as always!" Naruto said getting up and heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 3:DECISIONS!, I DONT OWN NARUTO

As Naruto walked out the front door and said goodbye to the Ichiraku's he saw Sakura standing on the porch. "Heya, Sakura, how have ya been?"

"Busy, for some reason a lot of ninjas have been coming back from their missions horribly injured. We still haven't figured out whats been causing it but it isn't natural I can tell you that, Naruto," she replied in a very tired voice.

"Ayesh, I'm sorry Sakura. Anyway I need yours and Hinata's help. I'm going on a mission for the Daimyo and I'm supposed to choose two three man cells," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I already chose you and Hinata for your medical ninjustu skills, but I cant decide on anyone else. I know Shikamaru and Shino would be great assets but so would Choji and Kiba and I can only take three of them. Who should I take?"

"Well I think Shikamaru is a necessity and so is Shino, for their logic and problem solving skills. And I'd choose Kiba over Choji due to having an extra fight out of Akimaru," said Sakura.

"Yeah but wouldn't it cut his justu and skill in half if they were separated?" asked Hinata.

"Good point, and Choji would be a good choice for this mission as well..." Sakura sighed, "why don't you just go ask Tsunade if we can bring both of them along?"

"..." Naruto looked at her as if she were crazy, "You go ask, she's probably still furious about me calling her 'Baa-chan' from last night"

"Do you HONESTLY want to die or something?" Sakura asked him looking exasperated, "because if you do then that's a the worse possible way to do it."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll do it then." Naruto then ran off to the Hokage's tower.

"How on earth can you stand him, Hinata?" Sakura asked her.

"Well...it's because I love him, don't you still want Sasuke-san back?" Hinata asked, turning the question on her, "What if he were different than you remember him? Wouldn't you put up with it because you love him?"

"Well yes of course but..." Sakura started.

"Then you should understand how I feel,"Hinata said to her, "if you ask such a foolish question again I will hurt you. I'm not the shy little girl I was 10 years ago."

"Ok..." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. _'Wow Hinata's really protective of Naruto. I wonder if he's the same.'_


	5. Chapter 4:SETTING OUT! I DONT OWN NARUTO

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower, and went up to see Tsunade. On his way up he ran into Kakashi Hatake, the fabled 'Copycat Ninja' and said hi to his old sensei.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei, you're getting old! I remember when you had...oh wait...never mind. You always had white hair...maybe thats why I never noticed you getting wrinkles...hmm," Naruto said smiling at the old man.

"Wr-wr-wrinkles?" Kakashi face-faulted at the friendly insult, and said, "they arent wrinkles! They are age marks! It shows I have wisdom!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever helps you sleep at night Kakashi-sensei, anyways, I'll see ya later, I have to go talk to Baa-chan about a mission. Im going to need more than just 6 people..." Naruto trailed off into thought as he walked away leaving a very depressed Kakashi behind him.

"I'm...old?" he said with tears streaming down his face.

A few minutes later Naruto had arrived at Tsunade's office door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" he heard her say.

"hey Tsunade-sama, can I take 7 people? I have already chosen Hinata and Sakura-chan for their healing ninjustu, and Shikamaru and Shino for their brains and ability to resolve nearly any situation. But I think I'm going to need Choji, Rock Lee and Kiba," Naruto said with confidence that his argument would win her over, "Choji due to his strength and Human Expansion Justu, and Kiba because he has Akimaru, and can do the whole Beast Mimicry Justu. I also might need Rock Lee's expertise in Taijustu. If I can have those shinobi on my team our chances of completing the mission successfully would drastically increase."

Tsunade was stunned. Where was the little brat who was always so thick you had to explain things as you would to a 3 year old? "Uh..sure Naruto, just make sure they all come back in one piece. This is a dangerous mission so I need you to explain things to them," she said fishing through her drawers, "this is an explanation of your mission. All the information you need is in this envelope. I suggest you get going by at least nightfall tonight."

"Ok, Baa-chan! Seeya later," Naruto said smiling as he ran out of the office as fast as he could to avoid the desk that was hurling through the air.

Ten minutes later he had found and gathered everyone at the village's gates. "alright guys our mission is very important. The Daimyo has request that I choose 8 Shinobi that I believe would help me get this mission done in a timely manner. The mission is also form the Daimyo himself so we can't afford any screwups..." naruto was saying as Kiba interrupted him.

"if thats the case then why would he choose you to lead the mission?" he said as he, Rock Lee and Choji started laughing.

"Becuase, you moron, Naruto is the Daimyo's nephew." Shikamaru said as he knocked them on the heads.

"woah! I didnt know that! Why didnt you tell us Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Because I didnt want any more attention. Everyone already knows I'm the 4th's son. Being publicly related to the Daimyo would only cause me further problems," Naruto replied sighing, "anyway the mission is a retrieval mission. We are to return a ceremonial sword to the Daimyo."

"Well then, shouldn't a single 4 man cell do the trick?" Kiba asked.

"I guess not. The Daimyo told Baa-chan that it was a very important and dangerous sword, and that I should choose the people I thought would be best to retrieve it." Naruto said, although he wasn't really sure he believed that it would take all eight of them either.

"Well it's getting dark we should head out as far as we can before making camp," Sakura said.

"Right! Lets get going guys!" Naruto said.

A/N: and so our heroes set off. What adventures await them? What about that mysterious note Naruto received? The next chapter will ask a few more questions and give even fewer answers...ok sorry that was just too corny...anyway I want reviews! Lolz how is it so far? This is my first FF and I have been dutifully working on ways to increase it's potential. Also sorry about the no polls with the lovers thing. Im a big fan of the NaruHina combo. But dont worry there will be some in the future :D


	6. Chapter 5:NECROSUS!, i don't own Naruto

A few days later:

Naruto and the guys were sitting in the hot springs, soaking in the heat and comfortableness of the water. Naruto was thinking about Sasuke, wondering if he'd ever come back. Shino was thinking about looking for a rare bug in this particular area of Fire Country, Shikamaru was trying to come up with a battle formation, Choji was thinking about food, (what a shock, eh?), Kiba and Akimaru were talking to each other about an unusual smell that was starting to permeate the area.

"Hey Naruto, me and Akimaru are smelling something weird over here," Kiba said while Akimaru barked in agreement. "It doesn't smell like anything we've ever smelt before. It's like it's there and not there at the same time. We can't really explain it to well."

"There and not there? What's that supposed to..." Naruto was interrupted by screaming from the Girls side of the hot springs. "That was Sakura-chan and Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of the hot springs.

As he was about to jump over the bamboo fence Shino interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder and said, "No, they might not be in actual trouble."

"Yeah Naruto! Call out to them. See what's up."

"But we don't have ti...", this time he was interrupted by Hinata screaming.

"Naruto! Help us!"

Naruto immediately scaled the fence and saw three guys dressed in white robes with blood red skulls on them. They had Hinata, Sakura and some girl and were running off into the forest with them. "I'm coming Hinata!" he turned to everyone else and said get dressed and catch up with me, and bring me my clothes as well, would ya?" with that Naruto secured the towel around his waist, and headed on after them.

"What a drag. We haven't even started the mission and we're already being attacked." Shikamaru sighed as they all got dressed. "Alright guys, lets go." Choji grabbed Naruto's clothes and and headed out after the others.

Naruto was chasing the girls when he tripped some ninja wire. Several kunai knives were hurtled at him but he grabbed the first one and easily knocked the rest away. No sooner than the last kunai had hit the ground, a second wave of kunai were flying through the air towards him. He dodged them and was rewarded by a scream further on. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata and the girls in a clearing with the men in the white robes. They were hitting them. As soon as Naruto arrived in the clearing he saw the girls being tied up. "OI! What the HELL do you think you're doing with my WIFE?!" he yelled at the men.

"Do not interfere, Naruto of Konoha. That was all we asked. But you did not heed our warning. We must take preemptive measures." said the one on the right as he drew a scythe. It had a black handle and a gold blade. Their were white skulls on it, like his robes. Naruto noticed he had white hair and was shorter than the other two. His voice sounded craggy, like he'd had molten steel shoved down his throat. He had a small white beard, in the shape of a soul patch. He had a few wrinkles on his face, but somehow they made him look younger, not older. Naruto couldn't get an age on him, with his confusing features.

"It was a simple request. Stay out of our affairs, but as usual you are thick headed." said the one on the left. He had blood red hair and was holding a pair of swords, the one on the left facing forward, while the one on the right was facing back. He also had a soul patch beard, but unlike the one on the right, he had no wrinkles. Naruto estimated his age at about 27.

"Yessss. But you had to messsss with usss. Now we will sssshow you what happenssss when the Necrossssussss'ssss planssss are interrupted." hissed the one in the middle. He drew a pair of fist weapons that looked like claws. He had dark green hair and, just like the others, had a small soul patch on his chin. He was the youngest looking of the three, no older than 16, Naruto guessed.

But the part Naruto noticed the most about all three of them is that they all had white pupils and black irises. Naruto Felt as though they were all staring into his soul. Judging his life, as though he were a book to be read. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine and prick his the back of his neck to make the hairs there stand straight up. "Still, that gives you no right to take my friend and my wife! Now give them back or I will tear you to shreds!" as he spoke his hair grew and became spikier. His whiskers became more pronounced and his teeth started to grow into fangs. His fingernails grew into claws and his eye started to slit.

"Ah, drawing on the Kyuubi eh? Isn't that dangerous? I've heard that you can become overtaken by it's power." said the one on the left.

Naruto growled and disappeared. A millisecond later he reappeared behind them and brought down a fist on the middle ones head. But his fist hit the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't sneak up behind people, you know. It's rude." said the one on the left, as he swiped his swords down on Naruto. Naruto jumped away at the last second and charged in again, this time feigning for the one on the right but actually attacking the one in the middle with his chakra claws. As the man in the middle jumped away the one on the right brought down his scythe and lopped Naruto's head clean off. Blood spurted into the air as his body fell to one knee and collapsed. As Hinata screamed in rage and tears fell down her face, the body suddenly turned red and broke apart in shards of a crystallized red liquid, presumably blood. "I don't think so!" Naruto yelled as he came up out of the ground catching the white haired man off guard. As the uppercut landed on the man jaw the other two jumped back and caught him as the man fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun! You're all right!" Hinata sobbed, "we th-thought you were dead!"

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you for real, got it?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure it's really me," Naruto smirked.

As the man recovered from the blow he said,"Ugh, Dirty trick, Naruto. I didn't think you were the stealth type. We'll be back, you can count on it!" the man and his two companions then disappeared in a puff of blood red smoke.

"I'll be waiting assholes!" Naruto yelled into the smoke.

"Hey Naruto! What's going on?" Kiba asked as he and the rest of the team entered the clearing.

"They got away" Naruto said bluntly as he transformed back into his old self.

"Naruto-kun! Thank you!" said Hinata as she gave him a kiss for freeing her.

As Naruto filled in the guys about what had transpired Hinata and Sakura were healing the girl, who, for some reason, had been injured a lot more than they had, even taking a sword to the leg.

"there you go," Sakura said to the girl, "does that feel any better?"

"Much! Thank you! I'm Tesina, who are you? Are you ninjas? Where'd you come from?"

Sakura smiled as the girl kept asking questions without giving them time to answer. Finally she interrupted by saying, "My name is Sakura, this is Hinata. The man that saved us is Naruto," she said pointing over her shoulder as Naruto was putting on his shirt, " the others are Shikamaru," Shikamaru nodded in her direction, "Choji," Choji smiled as he reached for his snacks, "Kiba and Akimaru," Kiba grinned at the girl and Akimaru barked, "Shino," Shino stood there staring at the girl, "and Rock Lee," Rock lee flashed the girl a smile.

"Anyway, why do you think those guys kidnapped you along with Sakura and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked the girl.

"I-I-I don't really know. I was just sitting there talking to one of my friends when they came down and grabbed me."

"Well that's not unusual in any case, however I don't see how they knew your name Naruto, have you met them before?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Never before in my life. You should have seen their eyes though, they had black irises and white pupils. It was kinda creepy," Naruto recalled the eyes and another shiver went crawling up his spine.

"we'll need to keep a constant eye out for the enemy, so from now on two people will stand guard for two hour shifts every night," Shikamaru said while addressing everyone in the team. "Me and Choji will start, come nightfall. Let's head back to the springs. I need another soak after all that." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and took off towards the hot springs.

"Lee bring the girls back, everyone lets go." Naruto said and then took of himself. Lee hoisted the girl onto his back and took off, soon he was ahead of everyone.

"Come on guys! Feel the power of youth!"

"I feel something, but im pretty sure it's not youth," Sakura said to herself.

A/N: alright so here we have the first fight scene. I know it's not very long but i'm still trying to get the hang of writing stories, (I'm not a very good writer hehe). It would appear that the enemy has made the first move by kidnapping hinata and sakura, but naruto got 'em back. Also sorry bout the wait, i've been busy trying to get all my cradits so I can graduate next year. Im behind by like 5 classes :^( anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed this and plz give me suggestions for the fights :D


	7. Chapter 6:GOODBYE SHIKAMARU?

Once Naruto and the team got back to the hot springs, Tesina went to her room, while Sakura, Hinata and the boys all went to their respective rooms, except Shikamaru and Choji who, true to Shikamaru's plan, stood guard over the building, with Shikamaru laying traps in the trees surrounding the springs and hotel, and Choji standing on top of the hotel in plain sight.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Is it almost time to go in, yet?" Choji asked, munching on his favorite bag of chips.

"It will be, in about 5 minutes. Don't even think about falling asleep before me." shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck as he laid on the roof of the hot springs building. "Hey Choji, you remember when we first met? On that bench?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? You were my first friend." Choji responded, with his eyes closed.

"What do you think ever happened to that butterfly?"

Choji looked at his friend. "What's with this, all of a sudden, Shikamaru?"

"I don't think I'll..." Shikamaru was interrupted by a burning sensation in his left pants pocket. "The enemy is here, go get Naruto and the others!" Shikamaru told Choji.

Choji, went immediately, and gathered everyone. However, when they arrived outside, Shikamaru's corpse, or at least what was left of it, was slumped up against a chimney, with a note attached to his face.

'This is what happens when you don't heed the warnings of Necrosus. Turn back now, or die, one by one. The mission the Daimyo has given you, is one that will lead to your deaths, just like it has led to this one's. Necrosus is against killing, if possible. However, should you continue one this mission, you will be erased.

R. E. S.'

As Naruto read the note, his eyes turned red, and his pupils, into slits. "Naruto..." Hinata said softly, holding his arm with a gentle firmness. After a few seconds, his eyes went back to normal, and he spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. I can understand if any of you do not wish to continue this mission, I won't hold it against you."

Almost immediately, Choji punched Naruto in the face. "If you _ever _say something like that again, I'll beat your face in, Naruto. We all know the risks of going on mission, especially ones this important, and I'm pretty sure Shikamaru knows this better than anyone, seeing how Asuma-Sensei was killed on a mission, right in front of his eyes," Choji said, with a fierce determination, as if daring someone to contradict him.

"I agree with Choji, Naruto. You can't just ask us all on a mission like this and not let us see it through. We were chosen by the Fourth's Son after all. That should mean we are at least trust-worthy enough to fight beside you," Kiba said quietly, and Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino and the rest nodded their heads, agreeing with Choji and Kiba.

Naruto took a second to compose himself, and said "Alright. Kiba, we're going to keep watch for the rest of the night. Everyone else go and try to get some sleep."

As they started to move, no-one noticed a small stream of blood, slowly rolling off the side of the building, and turning into crystals as it fell, shattering on the ground upon impact...

A/N: woah! Shikamaru's dead?!?! or is he? You'll hafta find out, yeah? Hehe. Also i'm not really sure if Asuma really was killed in front of him, but im pretty sure he was. If you can prove otherwise, plz tell me and i'll change it. Till then, it'll be as it is. Also sorry for the late update, I was working all damn summer, and only just got the time to right out a few paragraphs, so it's kinda short this time T-T (cryface)anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, i'll try to start getting them in sooner, and make them longer. Until next time :D pieces!


End file.
